Future Past Tension!
by Reko.33
Summary: Aulia adalah seorang gadis normal, hidup di jaman modern dan sangat membenci cowok, suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah sumur.. tua? lalu apa yang akan terjadi? apakah dia berani masuk ke dalam sana? EDITED Discontinue karena salah kaprah lol XD silahkan dibaca, ada Inuyasha dan cucunya di dalam


_Edited di bagian akhir XD silahkan dibaca kalau masih berniat~_

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha bukan milikku! TTwTT

tapi aku yang punya ide cerita ini XD hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam putih-abu-abu lengkap dengan dasi dan sabuk sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia melihat detail-detail lekuk tubuhnya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Nona muda, sudah jam 6 lewat 23 menit. Waktu perjalanan yang dibutuhkan ke-"

"sekolah adalah 15 menit. Ya ya, aku tau itu robot bodoh." Gadis itu mengikuti mimik suara yang dibuat oleh robot yang mengambang-ngambang di samping dirinya. Dia menatap jam arlojinya dan memencet tombol hijau, lalu keluar _map_ rumahnya. Disana terdapat ibunya yang –lebih tepatnya menyuruh robot untuk- menyiram tanaman, ayahnya yang sedang men-_scan_ koran ditangannya, dan adiknya yang sedang mengenakan jaket.

Setelah merasa siap, gadis itu melompat terjun kebawah melalui pipa panjang yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan lantai bawah. Ia lalu menekan tombol 'sarapan' pada salah satu _oven_ dan mengambil nasi-telur dadar dan susu yang keluar dari _oven_ tersebut.

"Kakak! Masih lama ngga? Adek duluan ya!"

"iya-iya! Kakak baru makan, hati-hati di jalan!" gadis itu segera menyendok nasi dan sepotong telur dadar ke dalam mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menghabiskan seporsi nasi dan telur dadar. Ia segera meneguk susu dan mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Nona muda, sudah jam-"

"argh! Robot bodoh! bisa diam ngga sih? Aku tau itu dan aku akan segera berangkat!" Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebongkah kotak bercahaya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Seketika sebuah _skate-board_ muncul di hadapannya. "robot, aku akan pergi sekolah. Titipkan salam pada mama dan papa ya!" dan setelah itu sang gadis meluncur bersama _skate-board_nya.

OwO

"Aulia, lo udah ngerjain tugas biologi belum?" gadis yang dipanggil Aulia meletakkan _skate-board_nya di bawah meja.

"biologi yang mana?" jemari lentiknya segera menekan tombol di meja yang memuculkan hologram berisi _mind mapping_ serta catatan-catatannya di sekolah.

"yang sistem pencerna- oh! Itu itu!" gadis disamping Aulia yang bernama Dewi segera melompat-lompat kegirangan dan meng-_copy_ tugas dari Aulia. "_as expected from the first rank.._ hehe!" lanjut Dewi sambil memasukkan data itu ke dalam arloji miliknya.

"ini sih udah pernah dibahas sama gurunya." Ujar Aulia sambil menutup tugasnya, Dewi tersenyum kecil.

"yaudah, makasih banyak ya Lia. Gue ke bangku dulu" Dewi segera melesat ke bangkunya dan membuka tugas tersebut dengan cara yang sama seperti Aulia lakukan.

Aulia bersender di dinding dekat bangkunya sambil menatap keluar jendela. _Kota Metropolis. Langitnya sebiru kolam renang, walaupun banyak pesawat-pesawat serta transportasi udara kecil banyak beterbangan di langit. Sudah tidak hitam seperti dulu, kini bumi sangat bersih dan menyegarkan. Hanya saja.. membosankan._

"baik anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!"

Aulia mengedikkan matanya, _sejak kapan gurunya masuk?_. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam berdiri di depan kelas.

"perkenalkan, nama saya Dhio. Saya pindahan dari SMA Nusa Bangsa. Pindah karena urusan keluarga." Ucapnya sambil menatap wajah anak-anak di kelas satu persatu.

"baiklah, Dhio, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana."

Aulia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh guru itu, dan ternyata itu adalah bangku sebelahnya sendiri. Aulia mendelikkan matanya ketika Dhio duduk di bangkunya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

"Aulia." Aulia menjabat tangan Dhio sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Dhio."

Lalu hening hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

OwO

"LIIIAAA~" panggilan manja itu terdengar dari samping kanan kelas, luar pintu, muncul seorang gadis yang umurnya satu tahun lebih tua dari yang dipanggil, nyelonong masuk ke kelas sambil membawa bekal. "lo tau ga siiih tadi tuh gu-"

Belum sempat kakak kelas itu duduk di bangku seperti biasanya, ia mendapati seorang cowok ganteng nan unyu sedang bertengger dengan manisnya disana. "kenapa, Mir?" tanya Aulia sambil mengambil pandangan Mira.

"ini.. temen sebangku lo?" tanya Mira tidak percaya, Aulia mengangguk lesu.

"sebenernya gue-"

"ternyata sahabat sejati gue bisa juga duduk sama anak manis kaya diaaa~ ah hepi dah gue." Mira tersenyum pada cowok itu alias Dhio, lalu duduk di bangku di hadapan Aulia. "gue Mira, sahabatnya Aulia, salam kenal yaa" Mira menyodorkan tangannya hingga Dhio bisa mernjabatnya.

"salam kenal juga, gue Dhio." Ucap Dhio sambil tersenyum manis, Aulia bergidik lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Mira.

"terus, tadi lo bilang apa?" Aulia mengalihkan pembicaraan Mira hingga ia tersenyum senang.

"oh iyaaa gue dapet nilai tertinggi di Sosiologi, _sweet_ banget kan?"

"hmmm 'mayan. Terus gimana yang kemaren lo bilang? Sukses?"

"soal itu.. gue ngga tau bisa disebut sukses atau ngga.." Mira meratap sedih ke bawah sambil membuka kotak bekalnya, lalu diikuti Aulia. Dhio hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan panjang dari dua gadis disamping duduknya itu. Mereka terus berbincang hingga bel istirahat berbunyi kembali. Mira yang mengakhiri percakapan itu langsung membawa kotak bekalnya yang kosong kembali ke kelas.

Dhio menatap Aulia sambil menyandarkan pipinya ditangannya.

"kenapa lo liat-liat?" tanya Aulia sinis.

"sinis amat lo. Ga suka diliatin?" balas Dhio tak kalah sinis.

"ngga suka. Jadi tolong jangan nusuk gue lagi sama pandangan lo itu."

"oh, pandangan gue nusuk?"

"ngga nusuk, nabok."

"bisa juga lo becandanya."

"pujian gitu?"

"menurut lo?"

"bodoh." Aulia menatap kesal lelaki disampingnya ini. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, satu hal yang paling ia benci di dunia adalah laki-laki. Entah kenapa rasanya pandangan cowok selalu membuatnya gelisah dan kesal.

"eh kok malah ngatain? Bego." Dhio balas memaki, Aulia kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan terkesal yang ia miliki.

"jangan ngajak bacot lo." Balas Aulia, ia mulai merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya, siap meledak kapan saja.

"siapa juga yang ngajak. Pede banget lo."

"lo itu—"

BUK!

Kedua anak itu kini terdiam. Sekarang seorang guru sedang berdiri di depan kelas telah berhasil melemparkan apel segar ke arah mereka.

"kalian berdua dibelakang, harap keluar segera!"

"tapi pak-" Aulia mulai memikirkan penjelasan,

"tidak ada tapi! Keluar! Segera ke ruang BP!" pak guru itu memandang mereka dengan amarah. Sedangkan anak-anak lainnya hanya berkasak-kusuk ria tentang hal tersebut. Kelihatannya mereka sudah menarik perhatian sejak bel istirahat selesai berbunyi.

Yang pertama bangkit adalah Aulia, melangkah lesu keluar kelas lalu diikuti Dhio dibelakangnya. Sepanjang koridor ke arah ruang BP, mereka terdiam tak berbicara setitikpun. Mungkin hanya hembusan nafas berat milik Dhio yang terdengar. Keliatannya tenggorokannya memang sedang tidak fit dan malah mengejek-ngejek Aulia.

_Rasakan itu._ Ungkap Aulia dalam hati dan mulai terkekeh senang.

"kenapa lo ketawa?" Dhio mulai percakapan, suaranya yang berat terdengar nge-_bass_ di telinga Aulia. Aulia hanya memalingkan wajah sambil tersenyum kemenangan. Merasa dicuekin, Dhio-pun ikut memalingkan wajah dengan kesal.

Sesampainya di ruang BP, mereka diceramahi habis-habisan. Ya tentu saja, dari ujung hingga ujung koridor serta kelas dipenuhi oleh kamera _CCTV_ yang berteknologi canggih. Suara gaduh, bahkan suara kecilpun dapat terdengar di ruang BP.

"Ibu mau kalian membuat surat perjanjian agar tidak ribut lagi di kelas, ibu malu padamu Aulia. Sebagai teladan nilai terbaik di angkatanmu seharusnya kau tidak bertindak seperti ini." Ucapnya mengakhiri ceramah.

"iya maaf bu, saya ngga akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Aulia dengan kepala tertunduk. Lalu ia melangkah keluar mengikuti Dhio yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat di depan pintu ruang BP. Memikirkan kesalahan masing-masing.

"Dhi, sori. Gue tadi ngenek duluan liat pandangan lo. Maksud gue ga jelek kok." Ungkap Aulia meminta maaf. Dhio mengangkat kepalanya,

"jadi waktu lo ngatain pandangan gue nusuk itu bukan 'maksud jelek'?" tanya Dhio sambil terkekeh. Belum Aulia sempat membalas ucapan itu, Dhio segera menambahkan, "sori juga. Gue terlalu emosi. Padahal ini hari pertama kita kenalan." Terdengar nada penyesalan di kalimat selanjutnya itu.

Aulia menghela nafas, setuju dengan Dhio. "jadi, kita _cool_ kan?" tanyanya memastikan,

"Pastilah." Jawab Dhio sambil tersenyum, "yuk cabut ke kelas"

OwO

Pulang sekolah, Aulia mendapat pesan dari ibunya.

_Jangan lupa mampir ke supermarket Pak Tong-tong, ibu nitip daun bawang buat makan malem ;)_

Setelah itu, Aulia seperti biasa menggunakan skate-boardnya untuk pergi ke supermarket Tong-tong, sesampainya disana ia langsung bergerak cepat mengambil beberapa ikat sayuran dan ikut memasukan daun bawang ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

"keliatannya ini sudah cukup." Aulia menarik keranjangnya dan mulai berjalan ke kasir, tetapi sebuah kaleng kornet terjatuh dan menggelinding ke arah belakang market. Aulia mengejarnya dan sampai ke belakang gudang market tersebut.

Sialnya kaleng itu menggelinding dan jatuh ber'klonteng-klonteng' ke dalam gudang itu. Aulia melirik ke dalam gudang yang terbuka itu, ia melihat tangga turun ke bawah dan merasakan hawa yang sangat lembab. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas mengambil kaleng kornet itu, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi tidak enak juga membiarkan kaleng kornet itu jatuh ke gudang.

Aulia lalu mengikuti tangga ke bawah itu dan menemukan kaleng kornet itu. Ia mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan.

"eh, lo ngapain disini?"

"HAH!? SIAPA-!?" Aulia terlonjak ketika seseorang memegang pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Dhio menatapnya bingung. "lah, lo sendiri ngapain disini?"

"ini market paman gue." jawab Dhio sekadarnya. "ini gudang, orang yang ga berkepentingan dilarang masuk ke sini. sana gih keluar." Dhio mendorong Aulia kasar hingga hampir terjatuh.

"apaan sih, ga usah di dorong segitu juga." Aulia mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk berputar tetapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Sebuah sumur tua. sumur itu tersusun dari batu-batu. Kalau di jaman seperti ini, sumur seperti itu sangat jarang ditemui dan sangat unik dan antik.

"ngeliatin apaan?" Dhio angkat bicara, membuyarkan lamunan Aulia.

"itu, sumurnya bagus banget. biasanya sumur dibuat dari kaca, ini pertama kalinya ngeliat sumur dari batu." ujar Aulia terkagum-kagum.

"itu sumur turun-temurun dari buyut-buyut. katanya sih pindahan dari jepang."

"sumur bisa dipindahin ya?"

"ya bisa, cuma batu-batunya aja sama lumut-lumutnya. kalo tanahnya ya tanah sini."

Aulia tidak jadi melangkah keluar gudang, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat sumur itu, lalu memegang sumurnya. tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari sumur itu.

"HE APA INI!?" Aulia segera melepas tangannya dan mengusapnya ke baju sekolahnya. tetapi cahaya dalam sumur itu masih berkelip-kelip dengan ria. Dhio hanya _jawdrop_ melihat kejadian itu.

"minggir dari sumur itu! kan udah gue bilang itu sumur pindahan dari jepang! kalo setan-setannya ikut kebawa gimana!?" Dhio segera membelakangi Aulia, berpose seperti pahlawan sambil melindungi tuan putri dibelakangnya.

Dan, yah. seperti yang kalian ketahui, seekor siluman muncul dari sumur itu. tubuhnya seperti kelabang, tetapi memiliki bagian perut sampai kepala seperti manusia.

"ma-ma-mahluk apa ituuu!?" Aulia mulai menjerit tidak jelas, Dhio mulai hilang kesadaran karena kaget yang berlebihan.

"berikan Shikon no-Tama milikmu..." terdengar ucapan yang serak-serak dingin dari siluman itu.

"Shi-shikon- no- apa!? sa-saya ga ngerti apa yang anda bicarakan!" Aulia menarik-narik kerah Dhio dengan stres, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk selanjutnya.

"Shikon no Tama! berikan benda itu kepadaku!" Siluman itu mulai menyerang, ia melesat ke arah Dhio dan Aulia bagai nyamuk berkecepatan cahaya, untungnya Dhio masih memiliki kesadaran untuk menghindar. Ia menarik Aulia kedalam dekapannya lalu menariknya lagi menjauhi siluman yang kini berputar-putar diudara.

"u-untungnya gue pernah latihan pencak silat di sekolah gue yang lama.." gumam Dhio sambil _sweatdrop_. Aulia tidak menghiraukan ucapannya, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga!

Aulia melangkah patah-patah kebelakang Dhio, yang ternyata mengarah ke sumur. Dengan keseimbangan 0%, Aulia terpeleset dan terjerumus ke dalam sumur itu. Dan ternyata siluman itu mengikuti Aulia ke dalam sumur! Dhio segera melompat masuk ke sumur yang ternyata menjadi penghubung dimensi lain, Ia segera menarik Aulia dan menendang-nendang wajah siluman hingga Ia kembali ke langit lagi.

bicara soal langit..

"KITA JATOOOHH!" Aulia teriak sambil menarik Dhio dengan stres, yang ditarik nyaris kehilangan napas karena kerahnya ikut tertarik.

"kh-kh- lo bisa tenang sedikit ga sih!?" kali ini Dhio angkat suara, Aulia menatap cowok dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"GIMANA MO TENANG!? KITA JATOOH!" Aulia melihat kebawah dan mendapati pepohonan yang rindang sedang menantinya untuk terjatuh. Tak disangka, Dhio menarik Aulia keatas dan membiarkan dirinya dibawah, bersiap menerima hantaman kuat.

"Dhi-Dhi-!" tiba-tiba sesuatu bercahaya muncul dari balik kerah Aulia, Ia melihat benda bercahaya membentuk lingkaran disekeliling mereka dan menghentikan gaya gravitasi tepat beberapa senti diatas tanah.

_BRUKK!_

dan yah, mestinya disini adegan dimana para cewek teriak-teriak histeris karena ngeliat Aulia sama Dhio pelukan gara-gara jatoh tadi. Tapi semua ga begitu indah ketika Aulia langsung dalam waktu sepersekian detik melompat kebelakang dan menabrak pohon hingga kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Sedangkan Dhio memegang punggungnya yang terbentur tanah lembab.

setelah beberapa detik meredakan rasa nyeri di punggung dan kepala, Dhio membuka pembicaraan.

"kita.. dimana?" Ia melihat sekeliling. Semua yang ada di sekelilingnya berupa pohon-pohon dan rumah-rumah gubuk terbuat dari kayu dan jerami.

"yang jelas.. bukan di dunia kita semestinya." Ucap Aulia sambil mengangguk pasti.

"kalau gitu ini mimpi?" tanya Dhio lagi, masih menatap sekeliling.

"Mestinya ini mimpi." ucap Aulia lagi dengan sama pastinya.

Dhio menatap ke bawah dan mendapati kakinya tercakar-cakar dan celananya sobek tak karuan. Sedangkan Aulia mendapati rambutnya seperti singa garang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHH!" Aulia meraung, eh berteriak, akal sehatnya mulai hilang. "terus kita harus gimana!? kita ada di tempat dimana kita ga bisa pake arloji, hape, GPS, dan barang-barang elektronik yang kita bawa! gimana ini!? cara balik ke dunia kita gimana!? tadi kita ngelewatin sumur!? jangan-jangan tadi kita mati dibunuh siluman itu terus roh kita bersemayam di tempat ini!? gue-gueee-"

"lo bisa diem ga sih!?" Dhio ikut angkat suara. Raut mukanya sangat marah.

"ta-tapi-"

"lo inget ngga, gara-gara siapa semua hal ini terjadi? lo kan!? gue kan udah bilang itu sumur pindahan! kenapa lo ngeyel banget dibilang kaya gitu!? sekarang lo malah teriak-teriak ga jelas dan nyalahin semuanya ke dunia ini!? mau lo apaan!?"

Aulia menatap Dhio dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Memang benar semua ini terjadi karena ulahnya, memang benar ini terjadi karena dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Dhio. tetapi..

"sori.. gue.. gue ga bermaksud.. gue cuma takut.." Aulia mengaku dengan butir-butir air mata menghiasi wajahnya, hidungnya memerah dan mulai menangis sejadinya.

Dhio yang melihat itu hanya terdiam kesal, seandainya ia perempuan mungkin ia sudah menangis lebih kencang dari Aulia sekarang ini. Dhio mendekati Aulia dan menepuk pundak gadis itu sambil menenangkan.

QwQ

**Aulia's** **POV**

Aku mulai menghentikan tangisku ketika Dhio mulai menenangkanku. Aku menolehkan wajah kearahnya dan mendapati wajahnya yang sama takutnya denganku. Tetapi dia tidak menangis.

"sori ya, Dhi.. sori banget.." ucapku disela isakan. Aku mulai mengusap mataku yang kini mungkin sudah sangat merah. Lalu aku mengambil tisu dari kantung bajuku.

"udah jangan nangis, nanti kita cari jalan keluarnya bareng-bareng." ucap Dhio sambil tersenyum. Lihat, jadi lelaki itu sangat menyenangkan, disaat seperti ini pun mereka masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku mengangguk lesu menanggapi ucapan tersebut. Lalu mengamati kotak skate-boardku.

"itu kotak skate-board 'kan?" tanya Dhio sambil melihat benda ditanganku. aku mengangguk lagi. "siapa tau bisa dipake, kita coba ke perumahan di sana dulu. siapa tau ada yang ngerti daerah tempat kita tinggal."

Aku melemparkan kotak itu dan tiba-tiba benda itu berubah menjadi skate-board. Aku menganga tidak percaya, "gue pikir disini ga bisa make benda begituan.."

"makanya coba dulu, baru ambil kesimpulan." ucap Dhio sambil berdiri dari duduknya, Ia menarik tanganku hingga berdiri. "ini skate-board keluaran terbaru ya? bisa terbang kan?" Dhio menaiki skate-board itu dan mengeklik berbagai tombol disana dengan kakinya.

"iya itu skate-board keluaran baru, hadiah ulang tahun gue kemaren."

"yasudah, ayo sini naik." Dhio mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"ha-h? berdua?" tanyaku ga percaya, ga lucu ah naik skate-board berdua.

"lo mau gue tinggal disini?" Dhio menatapku kesal. "skate-boardnya sekarang dikaki gue, suka-suka gue mau ngapain sama skate-board ini." Aku mulai memikirkan pilihan yang lebih baik lagi.. tapi tidak ketemu.

Aku terpaksa menaiki skate-board yang kini melayang-layang di udara, Dhio menggenggam tanganku, "ngapain pegang-pegang!?" ucapku sadis, sambil berusaha ngelepasin tangan Dhio.

"lo mau jatoh ya? jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh deh." dan dengan itu mulutku bungkam. tak lama setelah itu Dhio mulai memainkan kakinya dan skate-board kami pun berselancar dengan mulusnya.

Tak beberapa lama, kami sampai di perumahan gubuk-gubuk kayu dan jerami itu. Aku segera turun dari skate-board dan berlari kecil ke depan salah satu rumah tersebut.

"permisiiii.." aku mengetuk rumah penduduk tersebut. tak beberapa lama sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dan ada yang membukakan pintu. Yang aku bingungkan adalah ketika ia tiba-tiba berteriak nama seseorang yang tidak ku kenal di hadapan wajahku.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama kembali!" ucapnya sambil berlari ke luar rumah dan mengetuk kentungan di tengah perumahan tersebut.

"Panggil Inuyasha! ia akan sangat senang mendengar kabar ini!"

"Tetapi Inuyasha sedang pergi bersama Miroku untuk memusnahkan siluman-siluman di desa seberang!"

"Kalau begitu panggil Yami! dia juga pasti akan senang mendengar ini!"

Dhio mendatangiku dengan muka heran. Aku sekarang mendapati diriku di tengah-tengan banyak orang dan mereka berkasak-kusuk ria tentang suatu hal yang sama sekali aku tidak mengerti.

"dimana Kago-baachan!?" sebuah suara menggelegar diantara kasak-kusuk warga, suara itu seperti menembus berbagai macam angin yang lewat. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam pendek seleher muncul dari balik warga yang melingkariku.

laki-laki itu keliatannya seumuran denganku dan Dhio. Ia segera melesat dan mendekatiku dengan tatapan bercahaya.

"kamu.. Kagome-baachan?" laki-laki itu mengendus tanganku, hal yang baru kusadari adalah ternyata laki-laki yang sedang memegang tanganku ini memiliki kuping seperti serigala diatas kepalanya yang berwarna hitam juga!

"bu-bukan.. namaku Aulia.." ucapku sambil tersenyum, laki-laki itu mendekatiku dan mengendus rambutku. Aku merasakan pipiku sangat panas dan memerah.

"tetapi.. bau ini persis sekali dengan baa-chan.. hanya berbeda sedikit-"

"KAGOME!?" dan sekarang seekor manusia bertelinga serigala berwarna silver datang, ia mengenakan semacam kimono merah dan matanya berkilat emas kekuningan. Bisa dikatakan bahwa lelaki yang mengenakan kimono merah ini berumur 30-an atau semacamnya, tetapi wajahnya terlihat segar dan lucu. mungkin karena telinga serigala yang muncul diatas kepalanya..

"he!? ngapain sih si tua bangka Inuyasha tiba-tiba nongol?! sana pergi!" anak bertelinga hitam berteriak sambil mendorong jauh lelaki bertelinga silver ini. "baunya sama persis seperti Kago-baachan, tapi dia bilang dia bukan Baa-chan!"

"Kagome.. apa benar ini kau.." lelaki yang dipanggil Inuyasha tadi meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya kuat. Lagi-lagi pipiku memanas. Wajah lelaki itu seperti sangat kehilangan dan sangat kesepian..

"bukan.. na-namaku Aulia.." aku mengulangi ucapanku lagi. Inuyasha mengendus tanganku lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"kau benar. kau bukan Kagome." telinga Inuyasha langsung berkedut-kedut lalu matanya menatap kesal ke arahku. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan langsung melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi baunya mirip sekali dengan Baa-chan!" ucap anak bertelinga hitam sambil menarik kimono Inuyasha.

"kau benar Yami, tetapi Kagome tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah seperti udang rebus." Aku memandang kesal Inuyasha lalu melemparkan pandanganku ke samping.

"ah, kakek benar juga. mana mungkin Baa-chan seperti itu, dia pasti akan membuat kakek jatuh terkapar ke tanah karena melakukan hal tadi!" anak yang dipanggil Yami tertawa terbahak, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "tapi kalau ini bukan Baa-chan.. siapa kamu?" tanya Yami dengan muka misterius.

belum sempat aku menjawab, tiba-tiba Dhio menyela.

"dia sudah mengatakan dua kali bahwa namanya Aulia. sedangkan namaku adalah Dhio. kami datang dari tempat lain, kami datang kesini karena terjatuh ke dalam sumur-"

"SUMUR!?" Inuyasha berteriak setengah tidak percaya. "kalian datang dari sumur!? mungkin sumur kalian menyambungkan dimensi ini dengan dimensi Kagome yang itu.." Inuyasha meletakkan jarinya dibawah bibir sambil berpikir, kini telinganya merunduk ke bawah.

"Dulu, Baa-chan juga datang dari sumur. katanya dia berasal dari dunia lain, tapi yang pernah melihat dunia itu hanya Kakek Inu!" ujar Yami sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Aku bingung kenapa kalian bisa datang ke tempat ini.. padahal kan Shikon no Tama sudah terkumpul jadi satu dan lenyap kan?"

"tunggu.. tunggu.. Shikon no Tama? itu hal yang kudengar saat seekor siluman membuat kami terjatuh ke dalam sumur tua itu. bisa kalian jelaskan tentang Shikon no Tama ini?" Ucapku mengabaikan pertanyaan Yami,

"hmm.. harus dimulai dari mana ya.." Yami menelengkan kepalanya ke samping,

"mungkin harus kuceritakan semuanya dari awal. Ayo ikut ke rumahku." Inuyasha melangkah pergi ke sebuah gubuk kecil di dekat tengah perumahan. Dhio dan aku berpandangan sebentar, lalu saling mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Inuyasha ke rumah tersebut.

Sepertinya penjelasan yang kami minta akan menjadi lebih panjang dari perkiraanku..

END

* * *

**Chaimi: gyaaa jadi editeeedd  
**

**Inuyasha: lagian buat fanfic tapi ga ada tokoh inuyasha sama sekali -_-**

**Chaimi: kan ga ngerti ini namanya bukan fanfic, tapi orific.. habis ga ada yg review sebelumnya, makanya ga tau O3O makasih buat yang udah ngasi tau btw XD**

**Inuyasha: trus cerita ini?**

**Chaimi: bakal discontinue ofcourse! yah, walopun udah diedit! XD huwahaha**


End file.
